


Singed

by yeaka



Category: Dragon's Lair (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: When Dirk saves Daphne the first time around.
Relationships: Dirk the Daring/Princess Daphne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Singed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dragon’s Lair or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He bursts into the treasury, tripping over coins, sees a hideous green dragon curled up in a mountain of gold worth a thousand times Dirk’s house, and all he can think is: _damn_, Daphne’s hot. 

For that split second, Dirk’s paralyzed. He’s finally found her. He’s survived a million almost-deaths for the chance to save her, and he’s finally made it: come to the end to find her trapped in a giant glittering sphere. Daphne floats inside the middle, her curvaceous legs drawn protectively up to her chest, her sizable breasts heaving with her nervous breathing. The skin-tight black body suit beneath her gossamer dress covers all the most intimate parts, but Dirk still feels like he can see _everything_—the glistening layer overtop catches the firelight but doesn’t obscure any of her flawless skin. Her pale complexion is flushed pink from the heat of the room, her rouged lips drawn into a frown. Her golden hair tumbles down behind her, long and silken, brushed back to show her pretty face. She’s the most beautiful creature that Dirk’s ever seen—probably the most gorgeous woman in the universe. She’s worth far more than the massive treasure all around them. Then she turns to look at him, and Dirk’s heart nearly stops. 

He knocks over a statue in his rush to get to her, and the dragon’s instantly awake. He barely gets to enjoy Daphne’s startled noise. Fire shoots out at him—he dodges, dazed, and listens to Daphne’s disappointed huff. He knows the dragon’s looking for him. 

Ever so careful, Dirk sneaks closer. Daphne floats backwards in the confines of her cage, donning a sudden smile, sultry and tempting, like she just _knows_ that he’s going to rescue her and she’s already planning the celebration. She speaks to him in a high-pitched, breathy voice that has his pulse racing. She tells him how to rescue her, posing and pointing, but Dirk only half hears her instructions. He’s too mesmerized. She pleads for him to save her, and he numbly nods: _anything_ for Daphne. 

The dragon finds him then, clawing around the crystal he’s taken refuge behind. Dirk darts away, racing past the flames and trying not to become too distracted by each and every sound that passes Daphne’s lips. Somehow, he makes it to the sword. Her delighted clapping warms his heart. A bit of skillful movement, and he slays the dragon with one fatal blow, fetching the key around its neck as it falls. Then he’s racing back to her, and the giant orb of glass shatters like it was nothing.

It’s all over so fast. In an instant, Daphne’s free, standing there in the shattered remains. She leaps right off the pedestal, down into his arms. Dirk catches her with ease, heart now pounding for a very different reason. Daphne looks at him like he’s the most handsome man she’s ever met, certainly the most heroic, and she dives in for a kiss that makes him thrum with happiness. She litters his face with a dozen more, giggling as she holds him tight and sighs his name. 

Dirk carries her home. Despite all his bruises and nightmares, now that he has Daphne, he can’t help but feel that the whole ordeal was completely worth it.


End file.
